


Blank

by mayoho



Series: Twin Peaks Drabbles [3]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Let me share how that made me feel, Twin Peaks: The Return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: Cooper's mind is blank.





	Blank

Cooper’s mind is blank.

Laura screams. She’s Laura. Laura. Laura. Laura. Laura. 

Cooper’s mind is blank. If his mind is blank he isn’t frightened. If his mind is blank he doesn’t need to know what to do. If his mind is blank his fingers won’t twitch for a recorder that isn’t there. 

Cooper’s fingers twitch. Diane, I’ve made a mistake. Diane, why did you leave me? Diane. Diane. Diane. Diane. 

Cooper turns his head. Laura is kneeling on the pavement.

Cooper lets his body move like he’s dreaming. Cooper pulls Laura to her feet. Cooper guides her towards the car.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I just finished binge watching the return and I have the really bizarre behind the scenes documentary on in the background. Maybe my mind is blank.


End file.
